This invention relates to an apparatus for separating pipe flanges for example for purposes of replacing a gasket. The apparatus is particularly suitable for use with pipes that have end flanges which may be coupled together by means of nuts and bolts, a clamping collar or the like. Where long lengths of pipeline are encountered it is often problematical to separate pipe flanges and it is an object of the invention to provide apparatus which will facilitate the separation and drawing together of pipe flanges.